Dear Journal
by Jommy-Will-Survive
Summary: Jude's journal. Is much better than it sounds so read and review...please.
1. Will You?

-1Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own Instant Star. If I did, I would know what is happening in the new season. I also do not own the songs. The first one is "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain and the second one is "Long Time Coming" by Oliver James.

A/N: Italics is what Jude has written down. Normal font is what happened in real life, a.k.a, what isn't written in the journal and actually happened. Bold is song lyrics

_August 5, 2010_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is the happiest day of my life. Okay, I know I said that when I won the Instant Star contest, and when my first CD came out, and when my second CD came out, but this is by far the best of my life. _

_Okay, so I have put it off long enough. The main reason this is the best day of my life is because…_

Earlier that day

Tommy and I pulled up to the restaurant. I looked out my window as I undid my seatbelt. It was the same restaurant where me and Tommy were suppose to have our first date, until he showed up and announced that he was leaving. I found out later that he was in Montana.

Tommy walked over to my side of the car and opened my door. I stepped out of the car and he shut the door. He pushed the auto-lock and alarm on his key ring, before slipping his keys in his pocket and taking my hand in his.

We walked over to the doors and he opened it for me. I stepped though and he followed behind me. He took my hand again and I smiled up at him. It hadn't been to long ago when I realized that I had made the wrong choice in choosing Jamie and Tommy, like always, was there for me. I was grateful that he had taken me back when he could have told me that I wasn't worth it anymore. And he could have gone on with his life without me, but now standing beside him as we waited for a waiter to lead us to our table I was glad that he hadn't.

It wasn't long before someone came and lead us to our table. It was a corner booth, secluded behind a few plants. The waiter handed us the menus and I smiled up at him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Our waiter had asked.

"Ice tea for me please," Tommy said and I asked for the same. The waiter nodded and left. I opened my menu and Tommy did the same. I peeked over the top at Tommy and saw that he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked and he smiled before shrugging.

"Nothing," Tommy replied and smirked, "You just look really beautiful tonight."

I blushed and looked down at my outfit. It consisted of a light blue tank top with a white under shirt and a white peasant skirt and blue sandals. The waiter arrived with our drinks before I could say anything in reply. "Are you ready to order?" He asked.

Tommy and I nodded and told him our order, chicken fettuccine with broccoli. The waiter nodded and left to tell the cook. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked up at Tommy and he was looking down at his hands, which he was wringing together nervously.

"Anything wrong?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"No," He replied simply.

I looked at him, contemplating whether he was lying or not. I nodded after a while. "Okay," I said. I looked around the restaurant. There were a few older couples eating dinner and chatting quietly to one another and there were a few families around. I smiled at them and let my mind wonder to the future, which I had been doing quite a lot of lately.

"Jude?" Tommy asked and took me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him. "Um, yeah, sorry. What did you ask?" I wondered.

Tommy smiled. "I asked if you wanted some bread." He pointed to a basket of bread that the waiter had dropped off sometime while I was daydreaming. I smiled at Tommy and took a piece of bread.

"Thanks," I said and he just shrugged looking at me. "So how was your day today?" I asked.

Tommy shrugged again. "Boring. I mean, all I did was sit in the studio all day and listen to the artist sing, like I do everyday." At this he sighed.

"So working with me was boring?" I asked a little sad, until he smiled and I knew that he didn't mean it.

"Of course not, Girl. You are probably the highlight of my day," Tommy smirked and I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

It felt good to finally be able to kiss him with no worries. It didn't matter the age difference anymore because I was no longer a child, but an adult. I pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at him before sitting back down in my chair.

The waiter arrived then, bringing with him the warm plates of noodles. We smiled and thanked him and he left, although, he had interrupted a perfect moment. We both picked up our forks and began to eat.

We exchanged very little words through dinner, but I could sense that something was wrong. I just couldn't put my finger on what exactly. I looked at Tommy who looked to be thinking. I sighed before speaking. "Tommy, something's up. So what gives?"

"Nothing, Jude. I promise," Tommy said and again I didn't know if he was lying or not.

"But if something was wrong, you would tell me, right?" I asked looking at him and he nodded. We remained silent for a minute until the waiter came back.

"Would you like dessert this evening?" He asked and Tommy shook his head. "Okay, I will be back in a second with your bill."

Tommy nodded and the waiter left the table, silence following again. I looked at Tommy and he still looked worried about something, but I ignored it. The waiter came back and handed Tommy the bill while I sat there. Tommy pulled out his credit card. He handed the waiter the check, along with his card and we waited again for the waiter to come back.

The waiter returned with Tommy's card and we smiled before the waiter left again. Tommy left a tip on the table as I picked up my purse. Tommy took my hand and we walked out of the restaurant. I started walking to the car, but Tommy pulled me back. I looked at him, confused.

"I thought that we would take a walk," He said and I nodded as we began to walk down the street.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking up at Tommy.

"You will see," Tommy said simply. He looked at me through the corner of his eye and smiled. "How did you enjoy dinner?"

"It was wonderful," I replied, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much," Tommy replied as we made it to the park. All was dark and quiet, except for the gazebo, which was bright, covered in lights.

"Can we go home?" I ask, turning to Tommy, "I am kinda tired."

Tommy looked at me before shaking his head. "No," He said simply before leading me over to the gazebo, "Let's dance."

I looked at Tommy and smiled. "But there is no music?" I said.

Tommy shrugged. "So," he said and smiled before putting his arm around my waist. I smile and put my free hand on his shoulder. We began to dance slowly as I looked at Tommy and smiled at him. He smiled back and we continued to dance.

As Tommy and I continued to dance, music began to play, softly at first and growing louder. We didn't notice, however, because we were to absorbed in each other, my eyes locked with his.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

_[Chorus:_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_[Chorus_  
  
**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
**  
**_[Chorus:_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.  


Tommy finally pulled away from me and smiled. He kissed my forehead softly.   
I looked at him and smiled. There was soft talking around us, and I turned to see the group. "Uh-oh...I think we just crashed a reception..."

**"Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while..**

**We all need someone to hold on to  
Just like a helpless child  
Yeah..."**

Tommy shrugged. He smiled at me and caressed my cheek. I smiled, blushing slightly. He kissed me softly. After he pulled away, he looked at me. "You know I love you...right?"

**"Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's alright..."**

I smiled and nodded. Tommy's figure stiffened lightly. I looked at him worriedly. He stepped back a bit and took my hands in his. He looked down at the ground, and then back up at me, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath.

**"It's been a long time coming  
Down this road, and now I know  
What I've been waiting for..."  
**

He let it out slowly and smiled at me. "I love you...A lot. Probably more than I can even explain to you...If there's one thing I've known all this time that I've known you; it's that I love you...More than words can convey. But..."

He took in another deep breath, looking down at the floor of the gazebo. I reached a hand up, wiping away one of the tears on his cheek.

"**And like a lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home  
Ooo loves been a long time coming..."**

He smiled. "To quote you...I could say that I don't care..."  
I smiled as tears filled my own eyes. "But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere."  
Tommy squeezed my hands lightly. "I've been waiting such a long, long time...And now I've something to ask you."  
I smiled.

"**You can look for a lifetime  
you can love for a day..."**

Tommy looked over at the DJ and laughed softly. He looked back at me. I smiled at him. He squeezed my hands lightly and began to kneel. I let out a slight sniffle. We both heard light gasps behind us. Tommy chuckled lightly and softly, looking up at me.

"I love you...And for a while, I tried to deny it…We both know that...And in the process, I also know that I hurt you a lot...But there's one thing that I could never deny. That's that my feelings for you, never failed. They've always been there..."

I let out another light sniffle.

"**You can think you got everything but  
Everything is nothing when you throw it away  
Yeah..."  
**

He pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened it, showing me a beautiful 2 karat diamond. He smiled as I gasped, knowing that was my own silent way of telling him I liked it. He pulled it gently from the confines of the box and looked up at me.

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison...Will you, please, marry me?" 

I let out a light sob and nodded my head, letting out a barely audible 'yes'. Tommy smiled and slid the ring on my finger, standing up.

"**Then you look in my eyes  
And I have it all, once again..."**

He hugged and then pulled away and wiped away my tears, cupping my cheeks and looking into my eyes.

"Don't cry, baby girl...Don't ever cry..."

He smiled. I reached my hands up, clasping them over his. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"**It's been a long time coming  
Down this road, and now I know  
What I've been waiting for..."**

He pulled away and let his hands slide off my cheeks, looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze.

"What're you looking at?" I looked at his face, perplexed. He smiled and looked back at me briefly and then back at the sky. "Do you see that star?"

He pointed to one several stars over from the Gemini constellation. I squinted for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" He smiled and looked back at me.

"I had it named for you..."

"**Just like a lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home  
Ooo loves been a long time coming..."**

My jaw dropped and I smiled at him. "Tommy!!" 

He smiled at me. "I remember you saying when you were 16, that if you could have anything in the world at that time...It would be your own star."

"**Didn't know I was lost  
'Til you found me  
Uh-huh  
Didn't know I was blind  
But now I see..."  
**

Tears began to scamper down my cheeks. I sucked in a deep breath. "You remembered that?"

Tommy nodded solemnly. He reached up and wiped away one of my tears. They filled my eyes again. He smiled and took in a deep breath. "I'd give anything to my star..."

"**Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know it's alright  
It's been a long time coming  
Down this road, and now I know  
What I've been searching for..."  
**

I gasped at his comment. He simply smiled at me and kissed me softly again.

"You're my star Jude...You always have been..."

I smiled, snuggling into his warm chest. I stared at the star. "And you're my moon."

"**Oh been a long long highway and  
Now I see  
Ooo loves been a long time..."**

Tommy smiled, reaching down and slipping a ring off his finger. "I know..." He lifted his hand to me, showing me the tattoo. I smiled up at him.

**Ooo been a long time  
Loves been a long time coming..."**

_So that's why it is the best day of my life. I have gotten my moon. I can't help, but smile whenever I think of him. I swear, I look down at the ring every five seconds to make sure I hadn't imagined it._

_Tomorrow we are telling my family. Then we start planning. I can't wait. I am sooooooo happy right now it is hard for me to write._

_Jude Elizabeth Quincy. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Quincy. I like the sound of that._

_Well, I gotta go…Tommy's calling. Probably to say goodnight…like always._

_Jude Harrison, soon to be Quincy_


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone….there will be an update up in about two weeks. I have been busy and I was going to work on it this week….but I am going to Denver and I have to get ready for that…don't worry, the update will be up soon…I promise


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: I still do not own Instant Star for I still do not know what is going to happen in season 4...

A/N: Again, Italics is what Jude wrote down, normal is what had happened, and bold is song lyrics. Sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors…I don't have my stories betad because I don't have a beta reader

_August 6, 2010_

_Dear Journal,_

_So today was a hectic day. It was not only busy, but it had a few surprises neither I, nor Tommy was even expecting. But hey we survived. Here is what happened._

Today

So after talking to Tommy on the phone for about three hours last night, I went to bed. I got about four hours of sleep before Tommy called again telling me that it was time to get up, if we were going to meet the family for lunch. Apparently Tommy can function on just a few hours of sleep because he told me he was on his way. I barely managed to stumble to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

When I emerged from the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me, I saw Tommy sitting on my bed. He wore his trademark smirk and his ever present leather jacket. I cursed myself for giving him a key.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound mad but failing miserably. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out underwear, jeans, and a shirt.

Tommy shrugged. "I thought you might need your coffee," He said and pointed to my nightstand where two cups of coffee were sitting.

I smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. He knew me too well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms slither around my waist. He leaned back against the bed, laying down and pulling me with him. I smiled against his lips as I pulled away.

Tommy looked at me for a minute and I just smiled. "I should get dressed," I said simply as I disentangled myself from him and got up. I heard him sigh as I walked into the bathroom.

I quickly changed and then came out of the restroom. Tommy was no longer on the bed, but standing by the door with the coffee in his hand. I smiled at him again and took it from him and took a sip. It tasted so good as it slid down my throat and I smiled again as I leaned up and kissed him gently. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Tommy replied and took my hand in his as he headed for my bedroom door. I grabbed my jacket and my purse before I left and headed down the stairs.

Tommy opened the front door for me and I stepped through, watching him lock it behind him as he closed it and lead me down to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in and put on my seatbelt as I watched him walk around the car and get in also.

"So, where are we meeting your fam?" Tommy asked as he pulled out of my driveway.

"That new restaurant that opened up down from G-Major," I replied as I reached forward and turned on the radio.

Tommy looked at me and smiled. "Why did I have to ask?" He said, "You have been wanting to go there since it opened."

I shrugged simply. "What can I say, it sounds good."

Tommy watched the road as the smile stayed on his face. He reached down and took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. "That ring suits you," He said and kissed my hand once more before entwining our fingers.

I nodded and looked down at our hands. "It does," I replied, "It is so pretty. I love it."

"So I did good? Picking it out?" He asked as he watched me.

I nodded. "You did real good," Jude replied as they pulled up to the restaurant. Tommy pulled into a parking space and smiled at her.

As I was about to unbuckle my seatbelt, Tommy put his hand on my cheek and turned me to face him. "I am glad you like it," He said and leaned forward and kissed my gently on the lips before pulling back and unbuckling his seatbelt.

I unbuckled my own and stepped out of his car. He got out and walked around to me and took my hand in his. He lead me to the door and held it open. God, Tommy was such a gentleman. I entered and Tommy followed.

It didn't take long to spot my family. We walked over to the table and were immediately greeted by Sadie and Kwest, who just returned from their honeymoon not to long ago. I hugged Sadie and then Kwest and Tommy shook Kwest's hand and then hugged Sadie.

My dad waved and so did Yvette, who I sound out wasn't as bad as I thought and we actually got along. My mom and Don were sitting across from them. After my mom left, I thought I would never be able to forgive her, but after we talked it out, I saw her point and slowly, we began to rebuild our relationship.

Tommy sat down and I sat down next to him. He took my hand in his and a waiter came and took everyone's order. The time passed with chatter of what everyone had been up to and all that jazz. When the food came, the conversation dwindled as everyone began to eat their food. Tommy didn't let go of my hand the whole time.

After the waiter picked up our plates, Tommy looked at me and I nodded. He stood up and I followed suit. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" He asked and everyone looked up from the conversations they were involved in. Six pairs of eyes looked at us curiously.

"Um, me and Jude have an announcement to make," Tommy said as he looked at me for me to take over.

"Well, as you all know, me and Tommy have had our ups and downs in the past, but we seem to always work it out and come back together," I smiled at Tommy and he smiled back.

"As you all know, me and Jude have been dating for about three years now and frankly, I love her so much," Tommy said, "And well, I can't imagine my life without her. So, last night, I am, asked her to marry me…"

"And I accepted!" I said and let go of Tommy's hand to show them all the ring. Sadie cheered excitedly and jumped up and hugged me. I heard everyone saying congratulations

"I have been waiting forever for you two to finally get married," Sadie told me, "And now I can't wait. We have to begin planning right away."

"Sadie, chill," I said laughing, "This just happened yesterday."

"I know, but it is never to early to begin planning." She replied and we all sat back down again.

The rest of the time was filled with chatter of wedding plans and laughter. The time passed quickly and soon me and Tommy were back at the house sitting in the living room watching a movie, when his phone rang.

I removed my head from his lap so he could pull his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the Caller ID quizzically before he shrugged and opened it. I saw him tense as the person on the other line began to talk. Deciding it was rude to listen, I turned my attention to the television and continued to watch the movie.

After about ten minutes of talking on the phone to the person, Tommy hung up. He put his phone back into his pocket before leaning down into the couch and sighing. I paused the movie and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was massaging his temple gently.

"What is wrong?" I asked, "Who was on the phone?"

Tommy opened his eyes and looked at me. "It was my mom," He said simply, "Apparently, it is already out that we are engaged and now she is flying in to meet you."

I looked at him. "Your mom is coming to visit me?" I asked and he only nodded, "But does she have too?"

Tommy smiled at this. "Apparently it is a Quincy family tradition for the family to meet the fiancée before getting married. Who knew?"

I smiled. "Is your family that bad?" I asked.

He nodded simply. "They just pester a lot…and ask a lot of question," He said, "Besides, I haven't seem them in years."

I sighed. What a great way to end the day, now I have to worry about what Tommy's family is going to think of me. Hopefully they will like me…if not, well, I don't want to think of that.

Tommy pulled me to him and buried his head in my hair. "Don't worry, my family will love you," He said.

"I hope they do," I replied as I snuggled into him.

"They will," He replied and then looked at me. "So, are you ready to meet the Quincys?"

End Flashback

_So now besides planning the wedding, I have to get ready to meet Tommy's family. They are suppose to be arriving tomorrow. I just hope that I don't embarrass myself in front of them and that they like me. I don't know what would happen if they didn't. What if they convince Tommy not to marry me? What if after I meet Tommy's family, Tommy decides that I am not as great as he thought I was? What if…? Calm down Jude. Tommy loves you. Everything will work out. _

_Oops, I got to go. Tommy just walked in with hot chocolate. He is spending the night tonight. Don't worry, nothing will happen. At least not with my dad sleeping in the room next to mine. God, you would think he would trust me after my dating Tommy for three years. Guess not…unless he doesn't trust Tommy._

_Well, I will write more tomorrow._

_Jude Harrison_


	4. Time to Meet the Family

_August 7, 2010_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was such a stressful day. Sadie called me about five times wanting to discuss wedding plans, and Tommy and I haven't really talked about when we want the wedding to be. Sadie didn't think that excuse was good enough and wanted to know where we wanted the wedding held. Um, a church? I don't know, Tommy and I haven't discussed that either._

_Speaking of Tommy, I met his mom today, well, mainly his whole family. Apparently, they thought that they should all meet me. It was a little overwhelming, but I got through it. Here, let me back up and start from the beginning so that way you are not lost._

_***Earlier that day***_

"Jude....Jude....wake up," Tommy said as he gently began to shake me.

I moaned as I pulled the blankets over my head to stop the pestering sun from getting to me. That didn't help against Tommy though, he continued to shake me. I sighed and pulled the blankets off of my head and sat up. I glared lightly at Tommy as he stepped back and smiled at me. "What do you want?" I grumbled.

Tommy chuckled lightly as he walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "It's time to get up," He said as he reached forward and rubbed my cheek gently with his thumb, "we have to go met my mom at the airport soon."

I groaned as I looked up at him. "Do we have too?" I asked, "Can't we just, I don't know, say the house is being fumigated or...or something?"

Tommy laughed again as he shook his head. "No, we can't do that," He replied. He studied me for a minute. "Are you that nervous to meet her?"

I immediately shook my head, but when Tommy raised his eyebrow and fixed me with a 'don't-lie-to-me' gaze, I sighed and nodded lightly. "What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't think that I am good enough for you? What if...?"

My rant of doubts was cut short as Tommy's lips connected with mine. I couldn't help but respond to the kiss. He always did this to me, left me unable to remember what I had been talking about. My hands wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer as my hands immediately began to pull lightly at his hair.

I slowly began to lie back down, taking him with me. I was almost fully lying down, when I felt him pull away. I opened my eyes and rose my eyebrow at him, looking at him curiously. "Jude, you have to get dressed. We have to go." He said and let go of my waist before standing up.

I sighed exaggeratedly and slowly got up off the bed. "Fine," I said as I grabbed my towel off of the back of the chair and headed into the bathroom. When I was at the door, I paused and turned around. "I will try to hurry," I replied.

Tommy smirked. "Sure you will Girl," He said and walked over to the door to leave the room, "I will go get you coffee while you shower and get ready."

I nodded and smiled lightly and let the door click behind me as I walked all the way into the bathroom. I quickly began to strip and began my shower. I took my time, still remembering to hurry slightly. I knew that this was important to Tommy, but I was still uneasy about the whole thing. Was I ready to meet his mom?

I sighed as I reached forward and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel from the hook and wrapped it securely around myself before stepping out of the shower. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I walked slowly over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes.

I quickly pulled on my jeans and my shirt. (Think the outfit from Start Me Up, when....) I walked over to my vanity and sat down and brushed through my hair. I didn't really know what to do with it, so I just decided to leave it down. I got up and walked out of my bedroom and headed downstairs.

Like Tommy had promised, he was waiting there with coffee in his hand and a strawberry pop-tart in the other. God, how much I loved him. I smiled as I walked over to him and took the coffee and pop-tarts from his hands. "Thank you Tommy," I said to him as I hugged him as best as I could.

I felt Tommy's arms wrap around me as he hugged me back. "No problem girl," He said as I let go of him. He studied me for a moment. "So, are you ready to go?" He asked after a few more moments.

I sighed inwardly, but nodded for Tommy's sake. "Yeah, I am ready to go," She said, "Dad; Tommy and I are heading out!" I called up the stairs.

I heard a muffled 'okay' and I looked back towards Tommy. "Okay, let's go," I replied as I lifted the cup of coffee to my lips and took a long sip. I followed Tommy outside and to his hummer.

When we reached his car, he held open my door while I stepped inside. After I got situated and had my seatbelt on, he closed my door and walked over to his side, before hopping in. He quickly put on his seatbelt, put the keys in the ignition, and drove off.

The beginning of the ride was spent in silence. I was thinking of what I would say when I met Tommy's mom and Tommy was just concentrating on the road. After a few moments, I saw Tommy reach forward and turn on the radio. I had to laugh when some cheesy boy band came on and Tommy quickly turned the station.

I glanced at Tommy and smirked lightly. "That song reminded me of someone," I said and I saw him glare lightly before I returned back to going over what I was going to say.

The ride to the airport didn't take long, thirty minutes tops, and when we pulled into the parking lot, my stomach began to tighten with nervousness. He quickly found a parking space and pulled into it. Once the car was stopped, he turned it off and glanced at me. "Jude, it will be fine," He started, "and my family will love you because I love you. And that will never change. You will always be my girl."

I couldn't help but to smile at his words. Even when I was nervous, Tommy always had a way of making me feel better. "Thanks," I replied, "I love you too. With all my heart."

Tommy smiled and took off his seatbelt and I did the same. He opened the door and got out while I followed his lead. He walked over to me and I immediately reached for his hand as we began to walk into the airport entrance. I felt Tommy squeezes my hand gently in reassurance and I took a deep breath as we got closer to the lobby.

Tommy checked the flights quickly before we walked over to the seats, sitting down next to a couple that were busy talking amongst themselves to notice us. Right as I sat down, my phone went off, playing '24 Hours.' I took it out of my pocket and pressed talk.

"Hello Sadie," I said as I put it to my ear. My sister's voice immediately responded, shooting off questions about the wedding plans. I sighed and glanced at Tommy who was just sitting there, smirking lightly. I glared at him.

When my sister took a breath between all her questions, I took the opportunity to respond. "Sadie, calm down," I started, "I don't know what the plans for the wedding is yet. Tommy and I haven't really talked about it yet, yet alone what we want to eat at the reception."

I heard Sadie sigh from the other end of the phone and knew that she was not happy with this answer. Sadie was one of those people who liked getting things down immediately. "Look Sadie, I will call you later when Tommy and I have actually talked about it and then you can help me plan it, okay?"

I heard Sadie reply with a not so happy 'fine,' and I had to smile lightly. "Look, I am at the airport now, waiting for Tommy's mom to arrive. I will call you later." I didn't even wait for her answer and hung up, putting my phone back in my pocket.

I glanced over at Tommy before looking towards the terminal where his mom was supposed to emerge from. "So, when is your mom's flight supposed to get in?" I asked.

"In like ten minutes," Tommy replied with a shrug. "But you know how flights are."

I nodded as I sunk a little lower in my seat. "So, what is your mom's name?" I asked.

Tommy looked over at me. "Her name is Rebecca," He replied. I looked at him and could tell that something else was on his mind.

"What's wrong Quincy?" I asked as I watched him, studying him.

I heard Tommy sigh. "Jude, there is something I have to tell you," He started and looked back at me. I raised my eyebrow at him in curiosity and he continued. "My mom called me this morning and told me that, um, the whole family decided to come. Well, just my dad and brothers."

I looked towards the terminal and breathed deeply. He was only kidding. I knew he was. I let out the breath that I had been holding. "You're kidding right?" I asked glancing at him through the corner of my eye and I saw him shake his head. His whole family? I was going to be meeting his whole family? My anxiety began to come back and I felt Tommy reach forward and began to rub my shoulder gently, trying to comfort me.

I took a deep breath again to calm my nerves that had begun to build again when he told me it was his whole family. 'I can do this. Tommy will be here the whole time. It's just his family. Nothing is going to go wrong.' I thought to myself as my nerves slowly began to disappear thanks to Tommy comforting me.

"Now arriving, Flight 415 from New Brunswick." A voice announced over the intercom.

Tommy removed his arm from around me to stand up. He held his hand out to me and I slowly reached forward and took it. I stood up and Tommy led the way over o the terminal as we awaited everyone to get off the plane.

It didn't take long for people to start filling the terminal, coming off the flight. Since it was still early, I wasn't bombarded by tons of fans, though, I still had to sign a few autographs. I glanced nervously at Tommy as people coming off the flight began to become fewer. He glanced at me and smiled his winning smile that always seemed to make my knees buckle. He squeezed my hand gently.

"Tommy!" I heard a woman squeal and Tommy let go of my hand. I immediately missed his hand in my own. I watched as he walked forward and embraced the woman that I assume had yelled his name. There was an older gentleman behind her, followed by two more men that seemed to be somewhere in the twenties or so.

Tommy pulled out of the woman's embrace and shook hands with the guys that were with her. "So, where is this fiance of yours?"

I stepped forward and smiled lightly. "Hi, I am Jude," I said as I extended my hand forward. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Tommy smiled at me lightly and placed his arm around my waist. His mom stepped forward and took my hand, shaking it lightly. "I am Rebecca," She replied, "I am Thomas's mom."

I nodded as the older guy behind her stepped forward and shook my hand too. "I am Joseph, Tommy's dad," He said. Again I nodded.

One of the younger looking guys stepped forward. "I am Joseph Jr. People just call me Junior though," He said, "I am Tommy's older brother. Most people think I am the most attractive too."

I laughed lightly and glanced over at Tommy, knowing he was waiting for me to answer. I turned back to Junior. "I don't know, he has that whole boybander thing going for him. Most girls swoon over that alone. My sister being one of them."

Junior laughed. "And you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You know, I was never really into the whole boybander scene. I was more into like Kurt Cobain and Patsy Cline."

Tommy laughed lightly. "Just admit it Harrison, you were a closet Boyz Attacker! from day one," He said and smirked at me.

"I will admit no such thing Quincy. So you can just forget trying to even get that out of me." I replied.

"I bet I can make you admit it," Tommy said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed and hit him playfully. "Still won't happen," I said matter-of-factly.

I turned back to his family. "You have a very stubborn brother and son."

"Don't we know it," The last brother said stepping forward. "I am Chris. The youngest of the Quincy clan."

I shook his hand that he held out for me. "Nice to meet you Chris," I said, "In fact, it is nice to meet all of you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Jude," Mrs. Quincy said, "Tommy has told us all so much about you."

I raised my eyebrow at Tommy and he shrugged. "Good things I hope," I said.

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, all good things. A lot about your music and stuff," Mr. Quincy said.

I nodded. "Cool," I said.

"So, how is your music coming along?" Chris asked as we all began to walk over to the baggage claim. Tommy's arm was still around my waist and I smiled lightly.

I shrugged at Chris's question. "Pretty good. I am working on producing my own stuff right now and hopefully my next album should be out soon.

"So, you finally ditched Tommy as your producer?" Junior asked, "Smart move."

I shook my head. "Of course I didn't ditch Tommy," I said, "I mean, we have made good music together thus far, and I wouldn't trade him. Besides, he is my co-writer. Half my songs would be crap with out him."

Tommy smiled and leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "You know it girl," He said.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "So, you are saying that my songs are crap without your help?" I asked.

Tommy shrugged. "No, some of them are good and most of them just need a few tweaks. I mean, they are all good, but with my help, they are amazing."

I hit him gently. "Deflate that ego Quincy," I said, "Before I have to pop it."

"And how would you do that?" Tommy asked as we made it to baggage claim.

"Write a song of how you have 100 boxes of hair gel because the kind you like was being discontinued," I replied.

"Darius would never let you put that on an album," Tommy said with a smirk.

"No, he wouldn't," I agreed, "but there is always Youtube. I could always make a video out of it."

Tommy looked at me. "You wouldn't," He said.

"Try me," I threatened as his family found their bags and pulled them off of the revolving carousel.

"Fine, consider my ego deflated," Tommy replied and I smirked happily.

"Wow, whipped much Tommy?" Chris asked which caused everyone, minus Tommy, to laugh.

"I am not whipped. Tommy Quincy does not get whipped."

"If you say so son," Mr. Quincy said, "I mean, we see a different story, but if you want to convince yourself otherwise, feel free to do so."

Tommy pouted and I had to smile lightly. "Come on; let's get to the house. I think my dad is making lunch." I turned towards Tommy. "You are not whipped."

Tommy smiled lightly as he looked at me as we followed his family outside. "Actually, with you, I don't mind being whipped," He leaned down and kissed me gently before we arrived outside.

"So, which car is yours, Thomas?" Mrs. Quincy asked as she looked around.

Tommy pointed towards his hummer. "That one," He said.

"Nice wheels," Junior said as we all began to walk towards it.

Tommy nodded. "Thanks, I like it," He said, "but I am partial towards the Viper."

"The Viper?" Chris asked, "are we going to be able to see it?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, you guys will be able to see it," He said, "Ride in it or drive it? Not a chance."

"And why not?" Mr. Quincy asked.

"The Viper is my baby. No one pilots it, but me." Tommy replied simply.

"But you let me," I remind him.

"That was a different story. It was your sixteenth birthday," Tommy replied.

"But you always let me ride it," I told him.

Tommy shrugged. "You were a special case," He simply replied as he unlocked the hummer and put the bags in the back. Everyone got in.

"Or you were whipped even back then," Chris replied.

I smirked. "More than you know," I said under my breath so that only Tommy could hear me. He smirked at me before he pulled out of the space and headed towards my house.

I reached up to were he kept his CDs and pulled one out and smirked when I saw what it was. I quickly put it into the player. I waited for a few minutes before the music began to fill the car.

"Jude, take that out now," Tommy said as he glared at me as best as he could while watching the road. I shook me head. He groaned and reached forward and pressed eject before I could react. He quickly grabbed it and lifted up slightly before sitting on it.

"That wasn't very nice," I pouted as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I told you. No Boyz Attack! in this car...ever," He replied, "What was that even doing in here?"

"I found it in your house," I said simply.

"Do you guys fight a lot?" Mrs. Quincy asked.

"They not really fights, more like little spats," Tommy explained to his mom, "We have known each other for like six years and we always seem to not be able to stop them. But that is okay, because in the end, we still can't live without each other."

I smiled at him. "Yeah. My sister always used to say to not get in between Tommy and I because we chose each other every time," I said, "and it's true. We did. I had like three boyfriends in the time we have known each other, but each one ended because of Tommy. Well, they more or less all ended because of Tommy."

"Yeah, I don't think that Andrews has yet to talk to me since," Tommy said as he stopped at a red light,

"So, who is this Andrews kid you are referring too?" Mrs. Quincy asked.

Jude turned around slightly so that she was facing them. "He was my best friend and next door neighbor and still is. We dated a few times, and the last time we dated, I kind of broke it off with him because of Tommy," I said, "We haven't been as close as we used to since then, but it was worth it."

Tommy reached over and took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles gently. I looked over and smiled at him. I saw Mrs. Quincy smile.

"So, how long have you been dating for?" Mr. Quincy asked.

I bit my lip gently. "It kind of varies," I said, "We first started dating a week before my eighteenth birthday, but that only lasted until my eighteenth then it kind of ended. Badly, I might add. But we worked that out and started dating again a few months later." I paused for a second as if adding it up. "So, about three years. But we have known each other since I was fifteen."

"Wow, that is a while," Mrs. Quincy said, "You guys seem to really love each other. Besides, you are cute together."

I blushed lightly. "Thanks," I said. I saw Tommy smirk lightly as he pulled into my driveway.

"Here we are," Tommy said as he shut off the car, "Jude's house."

"Are we all staying here?" Mr. Quincy asked as we all got out of the car.

I nodded. "Yeah, Tommy's house is being remodeled. Don't worry, we have enough room for you all though."

Tommy walked around the back and pulled out the bags. "Mom and dad will take Sadie's, Jude's sister's, old room and Junior and Chris you will be in the basement. And before you complain, it is a bedroom."

Mrs. Quincy nodded and so did everyone else. "So, where do you sleep Thomas?" She asked as we all began to walk towards the house.

"In Jude's room," Tommy said simply as I opened the door. "Before you guys get any ideas, nothing happens. Besides, her dad's room is right next to hers."

I nodded as we all entered the house. "Um, so I guess I will show you to your rooms," I said, "So you guys can get settled in before lunch and then afterwards, I can give you guys the tour."

Everyone nodded and Jude smiled. "Good," she replied, "Tommy can you show your brothers their room while I show your parents to theirs?"

Tommy nodded and turned to his brothers. "Come on guys," He said, "Let me show you to your room."

I saw Chris and Junior nodded quickly before they all headed through the kitchen door and disappeared as it closed behind them. I looked over at Tommy's parents and smiled. "Okay, your room is upstairs." I said as I helped them with some of their bags.

We climbed the stairs and reached the landing in a few seconds. "Okay," I said, more to myself then anything. I looked behind me and nodded again at Tommy's parents before leading the way to Sadie's old room. I set down the bags and opened it before picking the bags up again and stepping through. "Here we are," I said.

Mr. and Mrs. Quincy stepped through and looked around, taking in the room. "It's nice," Mrs. Quincy said and smiled over at me. She walked over to the bed and set the bags she was carrying down on it. "Your sister must have liked pink a lot."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that and yellow," I said, "Those were her favorite colors."

Mr. Quincy nodded. "Doesn't almost every girl?"

I shook my head. "I never did," I said, "Then again, I never was a normal girl." That caused them both to laugh and I smiled. "Well, I am going to go and let you guys get settled in. And the bathroom is right across the hall."

They nodded and opened their suitcases. I said a quick bye before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. I made my way back downstairs to see Tommy sitting down on the couch, absently flipping through the channels. I smiled and walked over to the back of the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled as he flipped the TV off. He grabbed my arm gently and I walked around the couch and sat down gently on his lap. He automatically wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, what do you think?" Tommy asked as he studied me.

I shrugged. "They seem pretty cool," I replied, "I haven't really gotten to know them that well yet."

Tommy reached up and rubbed my cheek gently with his thumbs. "Well, if it helps, my brothers like you already. And I am pretty sure that my parents like you too."

I smiled at him. "Pretty sure?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I haven't talked to them alone yet," He said simply and smiled at me again.

I leaned forward and kissed him gently. I felt him smile against my lips as he immediately deepened the kiss. I didn't object. I ran my hands up his chest lightly and wrapped them around his neck, playing lightly with the small hairs that I found there. Tommy wrapped his arms tighter around my waist as he pulled me closer. The hand that was cupping my cheek tangled itself into my hair.

We pulled away when we heard someone clearing their throat behind as. We looked towards the person who had interrupted us. I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks at the man standing behind us.

"Hi dad," Tommy said as he let go of my hair and placed his arm back around my waist.

His dad smiled at us quickly. "So, I came down here to see how lunch was coming along." He said.

The kitchen door opened then and my dad stepped through. "It should be ready in a few minutes," He replied, "I am Stuart Harrison, Jude's father. You must be Tommy's dad." He extended his hand and Tommy's dad took it, shaking it.

"I am Joseph Quincy," He replied and let go of my dad's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," My dad said and then looked over at Tommy and I. "Jude, can you come help me set the table?"

I nodded and kissed Tommy quickly on the cheek, getting off his lap. "No problem dad, " I replied and followed him into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the cupboards. "So, what are we having for lunch?" I asked him.

" I am making your favorite," He replied simply as he walked back over to the stove and stirred the contents in a pot.

"Spaghetti?" I said and smiled when I saw him nod. "Yummy."

I took some plates out of the cupboard and began to set the table. 'I thought that you might like it," he said and then turned to look at me. "So, have you and Tommy discussed any of the wedding details yet?"

I shook my head as I finished setting the table. "Not yet," I said, "But we soon have to. Sadie won't leave me alone about it."

My dad laughed. "Yeah, she does that a lot." He said, "Likes to have every detail planned out to the minute."

I nodded. "Sadie is quite the perfectionist," I agreed.

The door to the kitchen opened and Tommy stepped through. "Sorry, did I interrupt?" He asked and I shook my head. "Okay. Well, I was just coming to see if you guys need any help in here."

"I think we are good," My dad said, "Why don't you go collect your family and then we can begin eating."

Tommy nodded. "No problem, Mr. Harrison," He said and left, the door closing behind him.

After he left, I heard footsteps on the stairs and then his brothers emerged from the basement. They smiled at us. "It smells good, Mr. Harrison," Chris said.

"Thanks," My dad replied, "but you can call me Stuart.'

Chris and Junior smiled at my dad and I looked at him. "Wait, but you make Tommy call you Mr. Harrison," I said.

My dad laughed simply. "Tommy is a special case. He is the only boy that has dated both my daughters. And besides, it is to keep him in line."

Junior laughed. "I think that is already taken care of," He said, "Jude has him whipped pretty well."

I couldn't help but blush as my dad looked at me. "Really Jude? You have Tommy whipped?"

I shrugged simply. "I guess," I said and then walked over to the door. "I am going to go and see what is taking Tommy so long."

The people nodded and I left the room and headed up the stairs. I stopped when I reached Sadie's room and was about to knock when the door opened and Tommy's parents stepped out, followed closely behind by Tommy. They stopped when they saw me and smiled. "Um, lunch is ready," I told them and they nodded at me before heading down the stairs.

I looked over at Tommy and he smiled back at me. I walked over to Tommy and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled down at me before leaning forward and kissing my gently. I kissed him back and we pulled away a few seconds later.

"So, the consensus is in and my family like you so far," He told me and I couldn't help but to smile. Tommy smiled back and took my hand in his and together we headed down stairs and to the dining room.

When we arrived, everyone was already sitting around the table, eating. Tommy and I took our spots and began to eat as well. Conversation was started as everyone ate and got to know each other a little better.

About thirty minutes later, Tommy's phone went off and he excused himself to go and answer it. He came back a few minutes later and looked at everyone. "I really hate to do this, but Jude and I have to head to the studio for a little bit," He said, "Darius wants us to lay down a few more of the tracks so that we can get another single out soon."

I sighed gently and nodded. "Another one? But our last one is still being played regularly," I said.

Tommy shrugged. "Apparently he is scared that it will lose steam before the album is ready or something. And you know Darius, if it involves money, he wants it down now."

I nodded again and stood up looking around the table. "I'm sorry," I said.

Mr. and Mrs. Quincy just shook their heads at us. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault," Mrs. Quincy said.

I sighed and nodded again. I looked over at Tommy before looking at the people at the table again. "Do you guys want to come with us? You could see the studio, meet my sister and her husband, and see what we do on a normal day on the job," She suggested.

Tommy's family looked up at them and they all nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun," Mrs. Quincy said.

Jude and Tommy nodded. Jude looked at her dad. "Do you want some help cleaning up before we go?" She asked.

Her dad shook his head. "No, it is fine. You and Tommy can go ahead and go. I will see you at dinner," He said.

Jude smiled and walked over to her dad and kissed his cheek gently. "Okay, we will see you when we get back. Hopefully, it won't take to long."

Her dad nodded and with that, Tommy's family stood up from the table and they all headed outside and to Tommy's car, where they got in, and headed to the studio.

The studio was alive and buzzing when the group arrived. It seemed to be the busiest that Tommy and Jude had ever seen it. They made their way over to the receptionist desk.

"Hey Sades," Jude said.

Sadie looked up when she heard Jude and smiled. "Hey, did you and Tommy decide on where you want to have the wedding yet? I need to know when and where soon before it is to late to book the place," She said.

Jude sighed and glanced back at Tommy before shaking her head. "No, we haven't decided yet," She said, which earned a groan from Sadie. "But we did bring Tommy's family here to meet you."

With that, Tommy stepped up, along with his family. Introductions where made and then Jude and Tommy headed to the studio to record while Sadie gave the tour to Tommy's family.

*End of Flashback*

_So, that is pretty much the gist of the day. After we left the studio we went home and had dinner. I really like Tommy's family. They are pretty cool people. And it wasn't as bad meeting them as I thought it would be, then again, I do sometimes let my mind wonder a bit. Oh, and tomorrow, Tommy and I are actually going to sit down and hash out some ideas for the wedding. Hopefully that will get Sadie off our backs for a while. Speaking of Tommy, I better go. He is done with his shower. I will write more tomorrow._

_Jude Harrison._


	5. Another Author's note

Hey everyone! I know…I know…I am a sucky author. I don't update my story a lot. I promise though that I am working on it. Hopefully it will be up soon. Please stay with me. I have been on a brain block. If you have any ideas for the next chapter….please let me know!


End file.
